Diamond Dust
by mvmarcz
Summary: Heath Burns is hoping that Friday the 13th will turn out to be his lucky day. With his parents pressuring him to leave Monster High for an all elemental school, Heath puts all his chips on the big track meet to show his parents Monster High is where he belongs but a prank war between the Fearleading squad and Toralei has the whole school in chaos. Still In Progress
1. Chapter 1

I

Ghastly Groove

-Heath-

Heath walked through the kitchen and tossed his backpack onto the bench of the little breakfast nook nestled in the corner by the window. There was a half covered meatloaf on the table with a note that said "Burning the midnight oil-Mom and Dad". So they would be home late, again. Not that it bothered Heath much, he was used to it by now. Sometimes he thought they took the night shift to avoid him altogether.

His sneakers squeaked across the linoleum to the fridge where he dug around for a can of Count Pep cola. He eyed the calendar posted in the kitchen as he felt his iCoffin buzzing.

Track meet on the 13th. He wondered if his mom would even come. His pocket buzzed again. Heath drained the can and crushed it in his palm. Shoot for the hoop, Heath.

"Burns lines up the shot. The whole game is hanging on this moment. He shoots!"

The can held the rim then clattered to the ground.

"He misses!" Heath wrung his hands in the air and dropped to his knees.

"Oh the MONSTROSITY OF IT ALL!" He chuckled to himself as he picked the can up and dropped it into the trash, pulling out his iCoffin on his way to his room.

Heath shut the door behind him and fell backward onto his bed as he checked his messages. His room was littered with laundry, clean and dirty. Who knew which pile was which anymore. The iCoffin screen cast a blue glow across his face.

Holt Hyde's face appeared in a square split with Jackson Jeckyll's. Beneath was the message: "Wutz the buzz, cuz? Spinning a set at the Ghastly Groove. You in?"

"Sure" Heath tapped in reply.

Next message.

Deuce Gorgon. "Meeting Cleo GG. Am I picking you up?"

"Killer, C U Soon."

Heath put is iCoffin back in his pocket and stared up at his ceiling. Posters of bands, like the all girl metal group the Wailing Wonders and Tone Deaf Trolls, were plastered here and there. He wondered who would be there tonight. Cleo and Deuce so by extension also Ghoulia. Frankie wouldn't miss one of Holt's shows. Draculaura takes every opportunity to take Clawd out. If Clawd is going Clawdeen will be there so that means Howleen will tag along.

He wondered if the ghouls would convince Abbey to go. Living with Headmistress Bloodgood made late nights tricky for Abbey. Her parents trusted Bloodgood to keep Abbey safe during the week, safe and studious.

Still, there was a chance. There was a chance that frosty fox would be at the Ghastly Groove tonight. That meant Heath would need to change before Deuce rolled up.

Heath dove into the piles of clothes on his floor. He grabbed at shirts and pants, sniffing to see what would be tolerable. He finally settled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a T that said "All day All night".

He fixed his hair in the mirror and gave himself a wink. What ghoul could resist?

A horn honked outside and Heath threw on his letterman jacket and ran out to meet Deuce.

Deuce nodded as Heath slid into the passenger seat.

"Thanks for picking me up man."

The snakes that were Deuce's mohawk hissed happily at the gratitude. "Couldn't let you walk, man. You need to save those legs for practice."

Heath sunk into the seat as he buckled up. "Don't remind me, dude."

-Cleo-

Cleo stood outside the Ghastly Groove with twelve of her servants and Ghoulia in tow. She was wearing a gold off the shoulder wrap mini dress that went perfectly with her new Stuart Bitezman heels. Her right arm and left leg were bandaged to match and in her opinion-which is of course the most important opinion- She was to DIE for. As usual.

And her boyfriend was not here.

It was this fact, along with the fact that it was too chilly for an August night to be standing on the curb OUTSIDE the hottest teen club in all of monsterdome waiting for a certain boyfriend, that burned Cleo to the core. Deuce was so going to get it when he showed up. Fashionably late was one thing but she had been standing here for fifteen whole minutes!

"Hrrruuuuuuungh" wheezed from Ghoulia, which in zombie meant: "I hear his car coming, based on something technical about sound waves or whatever, he should be here in less than a minute." Well that's how Cleo heard it anyway. When Ghoulia started in on all that science mumbo jumbo Cleo just tuned it out and focused on more important things. Like killing her boyfriend.

Deuce pulled up with Heath riding shotgun. Deuce was wearing a bright green button up shirt, topped with a houndstooth print vest, black jeans, and his usual accessories. He was looking so good it was hard to remember why she was mad at him, then she saw Heath in his wrinkled Howlister get up and remembered. Cleo waved off her servants and tapped her foot, waiting for him to park.

Deuce approached slowly with his winning smile ready for her onslaught with Heath skulking behind him scratching his head.

"You have some nerve, Deuce Gorgon, leaving poor Ghoulia and me out here to freeze while you cruise the streets plucking up riff raff!"

Heath protested meekly but Cleo continued.

"Fifteen minutes I have been here freezing my royal wrapped butt off waiting for you! Explain yourself! Wait, no! Nothing you could say would make this acceptable." Cleo turned from him and threw her nose into the air. Deuce just chuckled and stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Warm now, babe?"

Cleo blushed and turned, resting against his chest. "I am too good to you, forgiving you like this." She straightened his collar and then pulled him in for a kiss.

Heath made a gag gesture then waved his arms. "Get a room!"

Ghoulia rolled her eyes in agreement and sighed: "Uuuuuuuuggggnnnnn". Which in zombie meant: "Yes, please get a room."

Cleo finally broke the kiss when she realized her public was waiting for her. After all no party can really start without a de Nile present. She slipped out of Deuce's arms and hooked her finger into his belt loops, leading him toward the club. "Come on now, there will be time for that later."

Deuce arched his brow and smirked. "Cool."

The inside of the club was scary fabulous. Holt was spinning in a DJ booth that overlooked a smoky dance floor. Laser lights shot through the crowds of monsters dancing to Holt's mixes. He really was one of the best DJs around, it was such a shame he was part normie. Even more of a shame that normie was Jackson, such a quiet, nerdy type. Oh well, Frankie seemed to like them both so that was good enough for Cleo.

The Wolf clan was hanging out in a booth on the side and Draculaura was with them, of course. Frankie was dancing right beneath the DJ booth. Over by the water bar Lagoona was talking to Gil and Abbey was with them. Before Heath could slink off toward her Cleo grabbed his collar and pulled him down to look her in the eye.

"Listen up, Burns. I know you like to hit on anything in skirt and right now you have Abbey in your crosshairs but know this: No one messes with my girls. I am watching you."

Deuce leaned in and put his hand on Cleo's shoulder. "Babe, go easy on him."

Cleo huffed and waved Heath off. He whimpered and walked off. Cleo pulled Deuce to the dance floor as Ghoulia slumped off to meet Slow-Moe.

-Toralei-

Toralei Stripe leaned against the back wall of the Ghastly Groove and watched Purrsephone and Meowlody argued about which one of them was going to go dance with Romulus. It was a tiresome conversation and ultimately pointless because she knew they would decide to just dance with him together anyway. She scanned the club looking for something more interesting to grab her attention. The disco ball was particularly shiny tonight and she was itching to dance but no one seemed to be worth dancing with. What this club needed was a little patented Toralei chaos. The question was which domino to knock down to send the whole club up. Heath Burns was about to go skirt chasing, the Wolfs were huddled in a booth, Cleo de Nile was bossing her beau around on the dance floor, and little miss purrfectly impurrfect Frankie Stein was front and center for her on-again off-again boyfriends show.

The disco ball! It was a purrfect plan. Toralei felt like a kitty in a catnip store.

Toralei snapped her fingers to get the twins attention. Meowlody was immediately at her side but Purrsephone wavered. "Purrsephone...come on." Meowlody pulled her over.

"Alright ghouls, what say we shake things up a bit?"

Meowlody's ears perked up. "A prank? Is it a good one?" Her tail twitched in the air with excitement.

Purrsephone glanced back into the crowd for Romulus, who was dancing with some other ghoul now. "You ghouls don't want to just dance? I mean. Holt's really on tonight and there's lots of cute monsters out."

"If I'm right about this-and I usually am-it will be the purrfect prank. But I need both of you." Toralei stared down Purrsephone. Meowlody joined her.

Pursephone's ears flattened in defeat. Maybe she would get to dance another time. "What do you need us to do?"

Meowlody let out an excited squeal and clapped her hands. "Yes!"

The three werecats huddled together as Toralei explained her most ingenious plan.

Purrsephone climbed into the rafters of the club where the sound was throbbing in her ears. Toralei kept a watchful eye on the club and her two cohorts. Meowlody was making her way over to Cleo and Deuce, dancing with any stray monster on the floor to not draw too much attention to herself. Now it was Toralei's turn. She made her way without notice to the fog machines and carefully turned them up to full blast.

As the fog started pumping out thicker and thicker into the club she bolted to a more secure location where she could watch the fun. Toralei nested herself in a booth behind a support beam and prepared for chaos.

When Meowlody was finally close enough she stretched out her tail, tripping Deuce. "Oops! Clumsy tail. Sorry." She demurely commented just before she made herself scarce. Toralei had taught her well. When Deuce hit the ground his shades clattered to the fog covered floor. He tried to keep his eyes shut but other dancers kept running into him. With each bump came an "Ow!" a shot from his eyes and a "Sorry!". Cleo was on the ground too trying to help him find his shades but spending most of the time shrieking and dodging his stone stare.

In the midst of the commotion Purrsephone found her moment and cut the disco ball loose, sending it crashing to the ground. The mirror shards caught the beam of Deuce's stare, multiplying it and sending it out in all directions. Heath jumped in front of Abbey, letting himself get stoned instead of her. Frankie, who was practically underneath the ball, dove for cover in the fall, losing her hand in the process. Holt jumped down from his DJ booth, dodging the stone beam and running to Frankie's rescue, but he ended up tripping over her mid "FRANKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEE".

By the time the three werecats were settled in their booth, crouched down overseeing the fruits of their labor, Frankie's hand had made its way to the Wolf booth. The hand hit Howleen on the back of the head causing her to flail her arm knocking Draculaura's tomato juice all over Clawdeen's outfit. The two sisters began squabbling about whether or not it was on purpose. Clawd rose to intervene but this knocked Draculaura out of the booth and onto the floor.

Purrfectly Purrfect.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Midnight

-Heath-

The last thing Heath remembered was getting chewed out by Cleo on his way to see Abbey. As if talking to Abbey wasn't hard enough without a fresh Cleo threat weighing on a guys mind. The next thing Heath knew he was falling-hard-into one of the tanks behind the water bar just as he was un-stoning. His arm was still rock and when he fell back from the weight the tank shattered and Heath ended up getting doused.

"Oh good. You are waking."

Heath looked up and standing over him was the blue goddess herself, Abbey. He tried to laugh off the fall and scrambled to his feet. "Oh. Hey Abbey. What happened?"

"Mean cat girls play bad prank on club. Deuce and the disco ball...they not mix." Abbey gestured over to where the club employees were still sweeping up mirror shards and waiting for stoned patrons to recover. "You jumped in front of beam for me."

Heath glanced around, still a bit dazed. Deuce stoned him a lot to keep him out of trouble, so he was used to the swimmy feeling that came after. "But that stuff lasts for hours!" He looked at Abbey, surprised. He couldn't believe she stayed with him.

Abbey reached out and brushed his hair back into the style he'd had it in before with her hand. "Is no problem. I called Headmistress, told her what you did for me. I did not want to leave you alone like that." Abbey turned away slightly. It looked like she was blushing, but Heath was sure it was just the lighting in the club.

"Thanks Abbey. Hey! I got to save you this time!"

Abbey laughed. This was it. Say something good, Burns. Hmm what do ghouls want to hear?

Heath leaned on the bar and put on the suavest face he could manage. "So, Abbey. What say a chill ghoul like you take a chance on a hot stud like me?" Mental fist pump. That line was a slam dunk.

Wasn't it?

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Definitely back to normal now." She patted Heath on the shoulder and checked her iCoffin. "I should be getting back to Headmistress Bloodgood's. I see you tomorrow in Mr. Rotter's class." Abbey waved and just like that, she was gone.

Ok, not the best line. But she didn't freeze him this time. Yes! Score one for Burns!

By the time Heath walked home he was still pretty soaked. He checked his iCoffin. Midnight. Great. He'd been stoned so long there was no way he'd get his biteology homework done. He just wanted to pass out, really. He slumped into the kitchen, where the cold meatloaf was waiting. And so were his parents.

His mother was tall, with long wavy red hair and bright red eyes. Her face was beautiful but stern, accentuated by her high cheekbones. His father was a bit shorter, with a wider build. His hair was short and spiky and his eyes were soft and gold. Mrs. Burns was tapping her fingers on the table and Mr Burns was standing in the doorway to the den. Heath knew this set. He was gonna get it.

"Heath Burns what do you mean by coming home at midnight? And soaking wet. What were you doing out so late?"

"Aw mom." Heath slumped into the breakfast nook across from his mother. "Holt was spinning at the Ghastly Groove and he wanted me there. Then some stuff happened and I ended up in the tank at the water bar."

His mother's brow arched. "Stuff? What stuff? You didn't do something did you?"

He shrunk down in the booth even more. Man he envied Invisibilly right now. "Mom, geeze, no! I didn't go flame once tonight! It was Toralei and those ghoulfriends of hers."

His mom tapped her nails on the table impatiently. "Troublemakers from school. Heath. Your father and I are worried about you. You still don't have control of your powers, you're falling behind in your classes, and it seems nearly every day we're getting a call or note from the Headmistress about your behavior." She leaned forward and put her hand on Heath's arm.

This wasn't going somewhere Heath was going to like. She was pulling the "concerned" card. "I can catch up. What if I got a study buddy? I mean my grades aren't that bad, I couldn't run track if they were."

His mother took a deep breath and pulled her hand back, crossing her arms. "Heath we've talked and we want you to consider some alternatives."

Heath looked to his dad, confused. His dad just quietly nodded. "Alternatives?"

Heath's father put his hands on his mother's shoulders as she lifted her eyes to Heath's.

"We want you to consider the possibility of attending an all elemental school."

Heath couldn't help it. He got angry. His hair lit up and his eyes glowed yellow. "Change schools?! You can't be serious!" He jumped out of the booth and tried to calm down, but he had gone full flame.

"See, Heath! You can't even control yourself in the house!" His mother stood and walked toward him. "I really think it would help you focus."

"I can't believe this! There is no way I am agreeing to this! Monster High is the best. How could you ever try to make me go anywhere else."

"Heath, we aren't trying to make you do anything. We just want you to keep an open mind about it. Think it over." His father put a hand on his shoulder and spoke soothingly.

Slowly Heath's fire faded. "Well as far as I'm concerned it's not even an option." He turned on his heel and disappeared into his room, slamming the door.

Mrs. Burns sunk back into the breakfast nook. "I suppose I could have handled that better. I should call the Hydes and make sure Holt got home ok."

"Or Jackson." Mr. Burns chimed in. "Give Heath some time, honey. You need he wears his emotions on the surface. He might lick this control problem yet."

Mrs. Burns pulled her iCoffin from her purse and gave her husband a quick peck before wandering off to check up on her nephew. "I hope so."

-Cleo-

Cleo always liked hanging out at Deuce's house. It was simple and comfortable, unlike her families grand stone mansion. It was also the best place to go after such an exhausting night. After Deuce and Cleo found his shades and got away from the dance floor, Deuce explained to the Ghastly Groove staff about the effects of his gaze and they got out of there.

Cleo curled her legs underneath her on the plush couch in the Gorgon living room. Those Bitezman heels were fab but man did they hurt her feet. It was good to be somewhere with a lot less people screaming and a lot more pleasant smells coming from the kitchen.

"Ooooooh it just BURNS me that Toralei and her little kitties pulled that prank!" She stretched out a bit more and hugged an overstuffed throw pillow. "And to use you like that. We have GOT to get them back."

"Babe, it's ok. Yeah it sucks that they had to be so uncool but don't let it ruin your night." Deuce called from the kitchen. Cooking always cheered him up and Cleo would be lying if she said she didn't find him totally irresistible in an apron.

She pouted on the couch. "Doesn't it bother you that they abused you like that?"

She heard him sigh. "Sure it does, Cleo. But that doesn't mean we have to stoop to her level."

Usually other monsters were so understanding about Deuce's condition. Some certain gargoyles were a little too understanding in Cleo's opinion. For Toralei to just humiliate him like that was more than Cleo could bear. Before she had time to formulate a good plan of attack, or text Ghoulia and tell her to do it, Deuce was walking through from the kitchen with fresh warm homemade scareclaws.

"Midnight snack, Princess?" He offered up a tray of warm sugary goodness.

Cleo blushed. "Deuce you know you don't have to call me that."

He set the tray down on the coffee table and joined Cleo on the couch, scooping her up so that she was laying on him. "I confess. I was just trying to butter you up." He kissed the top of her head and cuddled her on the couch. "When do you have to be home?"

Cleo shrugged. "Daddy's away on business and Nefera's too full of herself to notice I'm still out."

Deuce adjusted his shades and smiled at Cleo. "So about that "later?"

Cleo closed her eyes and leaned forward, parting her lips slightly.

"Deuce, honey. You should take Cleo home soon. It's a school night." His mother called from her work room.

Deuce groaned then chuckled and kissed the tip of Cleo's nose. Maybe later would be even later than Cleo had hoped. "Alright mom!" His lips gently brushed Cleo's.

She closed her eyes and lifted Deuce's shades, removing them. She wanted so badly to be able to look into his eyes. The two kissed deeper as they stole a little time on the couch before Deuce's mother would interrupt them again. Cleo figured they had about 30 more seconds. As they finally pulled away she reached up and touched his face, both of their eyes still closed. It really wasn't fair. The one monster who really saw Cleo. Saw who she was deep down. And she could never even look him in the eye. She set his shades back onto his face and put her heels back on.

"Deuce?"

"Alright mom, we're going. I'll be back in a few." Deuce and Cleo stood up together. Cleo grabbed a warm scareclaw for the trip.

"See you later Ms. G!" Cleo sang out in her sweetest most innocent voice.

A slender pale green hand stuck out the doorway of his mother's work room and flitted a goodbye. "Always a pleasure Cleo. And call me Maddy! None of the Ms. stuff!"

Deuce's car was a far cry from what Cleo normally rode in, but she would ride in a shopping cart if it meant getting to be with Deuce. Not that she would ever admit that or tell anyone anything of the sort.

When they arrived at the de Nile house Cleo leaned in for a goodnight kiss. She rested her hand on his and looked past his shades and into his eyes. "Walk me in?"

Deuce hesitated. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and bit his lip. "Alright, Cleo."

Nefera was either out at a party or out cold in her room because they made it to Cleo's room without notice. Cleo could tell Deuce knew what was coming. He kept shifting from foot to foot uneasily. Still Cleo prepared her bed and sat down, patting the mattress for him to join her.

Deuce considered saying goodnight and showing himself out, but he relented. He sat on the down mattress and ran his hand over the soft sheets, Egyptian cotton-of course.

"Cleo, we shouldn't."

"Please Deuce. I really need this." She squeezed his arm gently.

"You know I don't like doing it this way." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Cleo stared at the floor, feeling kind of low. "I understand if you don't want to."

Deuce gently lifted her chin. "What if it's more than just a few hours. I don't know what I would do if you ended up like that forever."

"Everything will be fine." She smiled at him comfortingly. A tear fell down Cleo's cheek as Deuce eased her onto the bed.

They kissed and he held her tightly for what felt like forever. Deuce leaned forward and Cleo set an unbroken gaze on his eyes as he lifted his shades and whispered "I love you" just before Cleo became solid rock.

He tucked the blankets safe around her. If everything went as usual she would be awake by morning.

-Toralei-

By midnight Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody were sharing a booth at Gory's All Fright Diner. The twins were splitting an order of fried cheese sticks and Toralei was lapping a milkshake and purring contentedly. Definitely a job well done.

"Mrow..ghouls that was purrfect."

Purrsephone grinned, "I have to admit it was purretty great the way the disco ball shattered!" Her tail twitched happily.

"And when Draculaura hit the floor!" Meowlody laughed so hard the handful of other patrons looked over at them.

Toralei leaned back in her seat and imitated Draculaura's voice: "Clawd! How could you drop me on the floor like that! Bad Wolf!"

The three laughed together. Toralei was excellent at imitating voices.

Purrsephone pulled a cheese stick, stretching the melted cheese before eating it. Meowlody clapped excitedly. "Ooh Cleo looked so mad!"

"I wonder if she'll try to prank us back." Purrsephone mused.

Toralei's tail twitched about. "Whatever she tries, we'll be ready for her. She's probably just sitting at home nursing her wounded ego over the way we humiliated her boyfriend."

As the three girls cheered their success, Valentine came in, looking for a booth. Toralei leaned over the back of the booth toward him. "Valentine!" In her best Cupid voice: "What matters to your heart?"

Valentine's cheeks pinked for a second before he sneered at the trio. "What you cats doin' prowlin' 'round these parts so late at night?"

Toralei turned and sat on the back of the booth seat. "Hear about the Ghastly Groove tonight?"

Valentine leaned on the bench seat. "Should have known. That mess had your paw prints all over it." He smirked. "Nice work though."

Purrsephone and Meowlody were busy fighting over the last cheese stick while Toralei and Valentine spoke. "So what about you. What are you doing out so late? Secret rendezvous with everyone's favorite match maker?"

Valentine adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat. "I don't know what you're on about, darlin'."

Toralei cocked her brow. "Valentine I see everything. Me and my ghouls were about to clear out anyway. You're secret is safe with me. For now." Toralei leapt down, landing on her feet, of course. Purrsephone and Meowlody followed. "See ya around, heartbreaker."


	3. Chapter 3

III

Clawculus

-Heath-

Heath put on his best face as he stiffened the collar of his letterman jacket before strutting through the doors of Monster High. Today was going to be a better day. He would show his parents there was no where else in the monster world for Heath. He worked his way down the hallway greeting everyone with a wink and a grin.

Deuce caught up to him with a slap on the back. "Dude! Wicked sorry about last night, man. But I heard you took a shot for Abbey. Nice one."

Heath put on a cocky pose and shoved his hands in his pockets. "All in a days work, my man."

"Yeah. Only a dozen more times and you two will be even." Deuce rolled his eyes and paused at Cleo's locker. "Uh. You seen Cleo yet?"

Heath shrugged. "Nope. What's the matter, lost track of your ghoul?"

Deuce cocked his brow and shot Heath a look that even though he couldn't see he knew. They both chuckled and Deuce shot him a thumbs-up as he walked off. "I'll see you in Mr. Rotter's class."

Heath was running late and took a shortcut through the library up to clawculus. The math teacher, Mr. Mummy, was scrawling some equation on the board as Heath snuck to the back row of desks. He slid past C.A. Cupid and found a seat against the supply closets. He ended up having to sit behind Purrsephone, one of Toralei's werecat cronies. Heath leaned forward after taking out his clawculus book and remarked dryly: "Nice going last night."

Purrsephone turned to him with a smug grin spread on her lips and purred. "Naturally." She flipped her head, smacking Heath in the face with her hair.

After spitting her hair out of his mouth Heath replied, "I was being sarcastic." and slumped in his desk.

Purrsephone half looked back at him but then turned to focus on Mr. Mummy. Heath wondered if after her stint at Math Camp she sort of found clawculus interesting. It was the only class she didn't take with her sister. Heath could still remember the huge catfight they got into when Meowlody found out.

Yeah. That was pretty hot.

AH! Focus, Heath!

Mr. Mummy was waiting for the equation on the board to be solved. Heath squinted and scribbled and tried to work the formula. He wasn't terrible at math, but he wasn't great at it either. It was kind of like with his powers, he had a basic grasp of how to control it, but one slip up and things got really confusing really fast.

It was also sort of like talking to girls. When Heath thought he was making all the right moves, it was pretty much guaranteed he was getting it all wrong.

Way to focus there, Burns. Come on.

Heath peeked over Purrsephone's shoulder to check his work. She extended her claws and tapped her desk. "No cheating, burn boy."

Heath whispered "I did the work I just want to see if I got it right."

Purrsephone's ears perked and she tossed her hair again. Hitting him in the face. Again.

"Mr. Mummy! Heath said he'd like to put the answer on the board!"

Mr. Mummy eyed Heath for a moment. "Really, Mr. Burns? By all means." He held the chalk out for Heath.

Heath's fist ignited but he clenched it, digging his nails into his palm until the flame died. He took the chalk from Mr. Mummy's hand. Game face, Burns.

"No problem!" Heath worked the problem on the board as confidently as he could. He kept re-checking his work, so he was taking forever. He must have gotten it wrong somewhere, why else would Purrsephone bother getting him up in front of everyone. Second guessing his original work, he changed a few things and finished the problem. With a deep breath he turned to the class and handed the chalk back to Mr. Mummy. "There! Can I solve an equation or can I solve an equation?"

Mr. Mummy studied the work and pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Heath. You didn't."

A few monsters in the class chuckled. Heath felt like he was about to flame.

Mr. Mummy corrected the mistakes and turned to the class. "You can see where he went wrong here. A simple mistake." He turned to Heath. "I'm sure you'll get it next time."

Heath sulked back to his seat and slumped down. "Figures." He looked down at his paper. Wait a sec. He looked at it again. It was right. He had done it right the first time. That catty-oooh. Purrsephone had psyched him out! Heath could feel the fire at the base of his neck. It was growing.

No man, you can do this. Keep it under control. Focus on something else.

He tried to look around the class and get his mind off of her humiliating him. He wasn't even listening to the teacher anymore. Everything was like static. He felt like he was a pot boiling over. He just had to keep a lid on it.

As he tried to push the fire back down Purrsephone turned and dropped a paper on his desk. Mr. Mummy must have been returning their last test. Heath looked down at the big red "D" staring up at him.

"Mrrrow. Maybe you should start cheating off of me. Save yourself further embarrassment."

Well. No one could say he didn't try.

Heath went full flame and the test was ash before Purrsephone could say "eek!"

"What is your deal!? You think making others suffer makes you a better monster?" Heath had jumped out of his desk and was yelling at Purrsephone, who was covering the side of her face, shielding herself from his shouting and his fire.

"Heath sit down it was just a joke." She hissed at him as the whole class stared.

"Just a joke? Just a joke! I wasn't laughing last night when I wound up solid rock for four hours and I certainly wasn't laughing when you made of fool of me just now!"

Purrsephone's ears flattened and her tail puffed up. She stood and shouted back "I was trying to help you! It's not my fault you can't handle doing a simple warm up in front of the class!"

Mr. Mummy was trying to quiet the situation but neither of them were listening. Now he had had enough. "Both of you! Bloodgood's! Now!"

Heath's fire burned out and Purrsephone's ears drooped. They both stared at the teacher then looked to one another. In unison they protested "But they started it!" pointing at one another.

"I don't care who started it. Out!"

Heath and Purrsephone marched down the hall. Every few steps she would flip her hair and smack him in the face. Heath's eye would twitch each time. He used to think of the two, Purrsephone was sweeter, but obviously their time with Toralei had evened the twins out.

"I don't know what your damage is, Heath, but you need some serious help." She quickened her pace to the office.

"My "damage" is that you don't have a nice bone in your furry body! You think you're being funny, but you're just hurting people's feelings."

"Well you think you're the gods gift to ghouls when, trust me, you aren't."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and ignored her for the rest of the walk.

Upon arriving outside Bloodgood's office Heath dropped himself in a chair and stared at the tiles in the ceiling. Purrsephone leaned against the wall, twitching her tail. Heath wondered if she'd ever been here without her sister.

The office door flew open and Cleo stepped out, looking surprisingly disheveled. Purrsephone was called in and entered without really noticing her. Cleo sunk into the chair next to Heath and stared into space. A wave of realization washed over him as he recognized that distinct glazed look. He considered if he should say anything but before he could decide to keep his mouth shut he was leaning toward Cleo.

"Deuce stoned you!"

Cleo blinked and focused on him. When what he had said finally registered she straightened herself a bit and put on her best indignant face. "Don't be ridiculous. My royal alarm clock broke. I'm just a teensy bit tardy."

He puffed out a scoff. "Missed all of first period!" Heath continued without really listening. "That's why he was so worried about where you were this morning!"

Cleo's face soured more. "I really don't know what you are talking about."

"So what happened? You two get a little too hot and heavy and the ole' shades slip?"

Cleo wrench him by the collar and gritted her teeth. "You don't know anything about me. My alarm clock broke. Got it?"

Heath shrank back into his chair as the office door swung open again. "Ohlookitthat! Guess it's my turn! Don't want to keep ole' HHB waiting!" He laughed nervously as he sped past Purrsephone and into the office.

The Headless Headmistress sat behind her large wooden desk and her horse, Nightmare, stood behind her. She straightened a stack of papers on her desk before picking up Heath's record and opening it. "Take a seat, Heath."

Heath slowly and sheepishly sat in one of the empty chairs across from her. He tried to read his file upside down.

"Firstly, I would like to say Abbey told me about what happened last night. Her parents and I thank you for preventing her from experiencing the gorgon's stare." Bloodgood pulled the file toward her, preventing Heath from seeing it. "However, this does not excuse such reckless behavior. Setting tests on fire? Shouting in the middle of Clawculus? It would be one thing if these were isolated incidents, Heath, but I'm afraid these have been happening consistently and according to your record they have actually been more frequent lately." She put the file down and searched Heath for an answer. The headmistress put her head on the desk so that she was looking up at him. "Is everything alright?"

Heath knew he couldn't really lie to her but he wasn't sure he wanted to tell her everything. Heath could tell her about his parents wanting him to leave Monster High, but what if she agreed with that option. How much could she even understand. She was a great principal but she didn't really know him. All she knew was his file, and that wasn't a ringing endorsement. He hadn't exactly made life easy for the creatures and students. Purrsephone could have told her anything about what happened in clawculus so it was her word against his.

"Just a lot of pressure lately. The track meet, you know? My clawculus grade's not so hot right now." He rubbed the back of his neck and hoped she'd buy that was all that was up.

Bloodgood replaced her head on her shoulders and eyed his file again. "I'm afraid it's detention for both of you. You'll be missing practice this evening." She closed the file and handed it to Nightmare who put it in the filing cabinet behind her. "As for the clawculus, you are aware without a maintained GPA of C or better, you will be held from all competitions." She motioned for him to stand and they walked to the office door. "I suggest you find a tutor." She held the door open for him and finished "And as for the detention. Any more slip ups and you will not be allowed to compete. Bring up your grades and no more office referrals. Understood?"

Heath swallowed hard. "Understood."

-Cleo-

The sun was far too bright and the halls were far too loud but Cleo braved them anyway. Maybe Deuce was right about the stoning. It definitely lasted much longer than she thought it would. She hadn't woken up until well after she was supposed to be getting ready for school so for once she left the house not one hundred percent flawless. She was feeling sluggish at first and had no way to get to the Coffin Bean for a pick up or anything. She couldn't even ask Ghoulia to go for her because Ghoulia would never miss a class. Cleo had missed geometry and that just made things worse. She loved geometry.

Deuce had been texting her all morning and now that Bloodgood was finished with her she could finally reply. She had to make sure he kept Heath's big mouth shut. She stood at her locker and texted him that she was alright, that her alarm clock had broken, and that Heath needed to mind his own business. She fixed herself up and checked her mirror countless times to make sure no one else could tell anything was up.

Once Cleo was certain she had regained her royal presence she pulled out her books for Rotter's class. First period let out and the halls became alive with unlife. Deuce was by her side quickly and giving her a kiss on the head.

"I was so worried when you weren't here this morning."

Cleo laughed and patted Deuce. "Oh come on now Deuce, I told you everything would be fine. My alarm just broke and I missed first period."

"What was that part about Heath?"

"Hmm? Oh Heath was just a little suspicious about why I was late and was coming up with crazy theories. I don't need any unflattering rumors. Just keep an eye on your little buddy."

"Aw Heath's ok. He's just really...excitable."

"Mmm. Yes well he's also conceited and doesn't really think about how his big mouth affects others."

Deuce arched an eyebrow and Cleo rolled her eyes, well aware of the irony of her calling someone conceited. She shut her locker and they headed for Rotter's class. Dead languages-yawn. Cleo was there when they were live languages, what was the point?

"So what did Bloodgood do about your tardy?"

Cleo waved her hand, dismissing the question. "First offense. She just told me to get a new alarm or louder servants."

Deuce slowed a bit before they entered the stadium style seating and grabbed Cleo's arm. "Promise me that was the last time."

Cleo turned to him and held in her breath. Last time? She knew he didn't like it when she asked to see his eyes. It didn't help that it took much longer to wear off this time. Not that she was going to admit that to him. Never see his eyes again? She let out the breath she had been holding in and cast her eyes down. "I promise."

They took seats in the middle behind Frankie, Clawdeen, Draculaura, and Abbey. Lagoona and Gill were to their left, Heath was on their right, and Toralei and Manny Taur were behind them. Deuce sat next to Heath and Cleo was next to Lagoona.

Lagoona turned to Cleo "Awful 'bout last night, mate. You two get outta there ok?"

Cleo put on a big smile and straightened her back, sure Toralei was listening. "Oh that? It was no big deal. Some people have no class though, dropping that disco ball."

Gil leaned over and chimed in "I heard they have to close the Ghastly Groove for at least a week to clean up all the damage."

Deuce leaned over as well. "It's a shame some people want to ruin things for everyone for the sake of a selfish prank."

Cleo smiled in satisfaction, sure that their conversation was burning in Toralei's sensitive ears.

Mr. Rotter finished writing out notes on the board and was droning on about some ancient language Cleo had learned thousands of years ago and already forgotten and learned again a few times. It was a royal pain taking this class. She stared at the board while the others all took notes. She watched Draculaura and Clawdeen passing notes. Frankie's hand popped up next to her and waved a light blue folded paper at her. Cleo took the paper and read the inside.

_Cleo, missed you this morning! We've been talking about last night. Oh My Ghoul! I can't believe Toralei and the twins did that. I hope Deuce is ok, he seemed upset in geometry. Anywho Clawdeen and Draculaura want to meet at my locker after class to dish. You in?_

Cleo delicately penned a reply and slipped it into Frankie's waiting hand. It read:

_Frankie, firstly your concern for my royal well being is touching. Secondly, we most definitely have got to get them back! I ll be there!_

After reading the note Frankie turned and gave Cleo a thumbs up, then whispered the contents of the note to Draculaura and Clawdeen.

Cleo heard Deuce talking but noticed it was to Heath. She leaned a bit closer trying to hear their conversation to make sure it had nothing to do with that morning.

"-then she said if I don't bring up my clawculus or if I get sent to the office one more time I can't compete. I don't know what I'll do if I miss that track meet, man. And what if she calls my parents!?" Heath was face down on the desk and Deuce had his hand on his back.

She had such an amazing boyfriend.

"Dude, if you need a tutor why don't you ask Abbey. She takes advanced clawculus. I bet she could help you out."

She had a ridiculously stupid boyfriend.

"Abbey, huh?" Heath's hair caught fire as he eyed Abbey in the row below them.

She let out a nervous laugh "Uh Deuce?" She pulled him close and whispered. "Are you crazy? Heath and Abbey? Alone? "Studying"?"

Deuce smiled comfortingly. "Babe, don't worry. Abbey can handle Heath. He really needs help in clawculus. You're the Fearleading Captain. You know Heath is our best runner. You don't want us to lose."

Cleo bit down on her lip. She didn't like the idea of Heath trying to cozy up to her friends. He'd dated Dracularua for a bit and it was a disaster. Then there was that time that Ghoulia thought they were scientifically meant to be together. That was an even bigger disaster. He and Abbey had moments but nothing that had pushed them into being a real couple.

Cleo thought she felt something brush on her leg but dismissed it as her bandages swaying when she moved her legs. She turned straight again and looked down at Abbey, who was writing everything Rotter said diligently. She was a good student. Maybe it would be good for Heath to spend time with someone more serious. It's not like Bloodgood would let Abbey actually date him.

Before she could comment anymore on the matter the bell rang ending second period. As the seats emptied and the students filed out of the room Cleo stood to exit with Deuce. Her feet pulled on each other and she went toppling to the floor. She could hear Toralei laughing as her friends hurried to help her. Her leg bandages had been tied together. Toralei must have found a way to get on the floor under them. A small animal or someone with a power like Frankie to remove limbs. No matter how it happened she knew Toralei was behind it.

Once she was up and untied, they left the room. She told Deuce she would meet him in class and joined the others by Frankie's locker.

She waited for Ghoulia to join them before addressing the group. "Not only was their abuse of my boyfriend in very poor taste, but they ruined a completely fine night out. Then Toralei had the raw nerve to embarrass me like that in class. Ladies. This is war."

-Toralei-

Watching Cleo stumble over herself had to be the highlight of Toralei's day so far. Top that off with having drama after dead languages and her day just couldn't get any better. She triumphantly headed down the aisles to the stage where Purrsephone and Meowlody were waiting. Some of the monsters were practicing line reads and the ones who worked as stage hands (easy A) were building sets and cutting fabric for costumes.

Toralei jumped up and landed purrfectly on the stage next to her beasties. "Hello ghouls. I hope you had a morning half as good as mine."

Meowlody snickered. "If by good you mean "got detention" then Purrsephone had the best morning ever!"

Purrsephone growled and shot her sister an evil glare. "It's not my fault! I was trying to help Heath in clawculus and he went ballistic and did that fire thing and we both got in trouble!"

Toralei perched on the lip of the stage with them. "Why would you try to help Heath Burns anyway?"

"He said he wasn't sure if his math was right, but it was, so I told Mr Mummy Heath could solve it on the board and then he got up there and totaly screwed it up and then got mad at me! He even called me mean!"

Meowlody remarked "I told you that class was a bad idea."

Toralei made a sour face. "Well we'll just have to teach him a lesson. I heard him telling Deuce if he gets sent to the office one more time he's banned from track meets."

Purrsephone looked a little uneasy. "But Heath's a really good runner. I don't want the school to lose."

Meowlody flicked her tail. "Well either you want to teach him a lesson for what he did to you or you don't."

The sisters started arguing so Toralei stopped listening. She opened up her script and read over some of the lines for her role. She'd already memorized the play but hadn't really practiced with anyone. Not that anyone was really chomping at the bit to read with her. None of the cast were available. They had all paired off quickly at the start of class. Mr. Where was great but having to read with him was socially unacceptable. He was a teacher after all.

She eyed the stage hands to see if there was someone she could convince to read with her. She left the sisters to their arguing and made her way over to Dougey, one of the werewolves that transferred from Crescent High.

He was hammering together one of the backdrops for a scene. As werewolves go he was more than tolerable. He was big and strong, the perfect brawn to go with a brain like Toralei's. If her memory served he wasn't a bad dancer either. She wondered if he could read as well he built scenery. She cleared her throat and stepped up to him purring. "Hey there Dougey."

Dougey put down his hammer and dusted off his hands. He eyed Toralei suspiciously. "What's up, kitty?"

Toralei looked out at the class working and reading. "All these ordinary monsters aren't really worth my time to read with. I was wondering if a stand up werewolf like yourself would like to help a ghoul out?" She handed him her script and pointed to the line above hers.

He looked the script over and chuckled. "You want me to practice the play with you? Why not just get your little buddies to help?"

Toralei scrunched her nose. "I thought there was more to you than just muscle. I guess I was wrong." She reached out for the script but Dougey pulled it back.

"Alright, I'll read with you. But don't get your hopes too high. I'm no actor."

Toralei's tail twitched happily. She tried not to look as pleased as she was. Someone was giving her a chance and not writing her off as just another mean girl. It didn't hurt that he was a bit of a hunk. Yes, another wonderful day for Toralei.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Study Howl and Rotten Eggs

-Heath-

Heath wanted to ask Abbey right away if she would tutor him in clawculus, but when Cleo fell leaving dead languages all the ghouls ran to her aid to shield her from embarrassment. He didn't want to ask in front of everyone and risk them talking her out of it. Cleo especially didn't seem keen on the idea of letting Heath anywhere near her. He bolted through the halls, trying to get to study howl before the rest of them. He made it before the ghouls and waited outside the door.

He drummed his fingers on his clawculus book and kept eyeing the hallway for them. They finally came around the corner. Frankie, Cleo, Draculaura, and Clawdeen were huddled together and Lagoona and Abbey were to the side of them having a separate conversation. Good. With those four distracted getting her away from Lagoona wouldn't be a problem. Lagoona never seemed to mind Heath much. He waited for the group to head in but he jumped in front of Abbey before she could pass him up.

"Heeeeeeeeey, Abbey." He grinned but tried not to seem like he was coming on to her. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure if he'd talked to her much without trying to hook up with her.

Abbey looked to Lagoona, standing behind her, then back to Heath. "No time for games, Heath. It's time for study howl."

"Yeaah...can I talk to you for a sec?" He smiled a bit sheepishly, sort of pleading with his eyes."

Abbey looked at Lagoona again. Man ghouls could talk without even speaking. Lagoona smiled and then moved around Abbey to go into class. "I'll save ya a seat."

Abbey and Heath stepped to the side, out of the doorway. "Must speak quickly. I do not want to be late."

"Right. Well, see. You're really smart, Abbey and I'm not doing so great in some of my classes and Bloodgood said if I don't keep a C or better I can't compete and the big meet is this Friday but of course there is a test this Friday and of course it would be that way 'cause it's Friday the 13th and since it's Tuesday now that gives me three days to get ready for the test except I also have practice and detention and what I-"

Abbey rolled her eyes and interrupted him. "Heath. This is taking too long, what is the point?"

Heath could feel himself getting flustered. He dropped his shoulders and stared at his feet. "Would you tutor me in clawculus?"

Abbey thought it over for a moment. Heath started to feel sure she was going to turn him down, but then she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into study howl. "Three days is not much time. We start now."

"Scorchin!" Heath started to flame up but he pushed it back down. He wanted her to know he was serious. Besides, he'd already gotten in trouble once today for lighting up in class, he didn't need any more trouble.

Abbey pulled him over to where Lagoona had saved seats for them. Cleo and the others were writing something down but it looked sort of like a sports play, not any homework assignments or anything. Abbey pulled out some paper and handed Heath a pencil. "Get your book and show me where we start."

Heath was kind of digging Abbey's take charge attitude and he opened his clawculus book to the work they had been doing in class. Her face sort of lit up when she saw the equations. "This will be piece of cake! Here!" She pointed to one of the problems on the page. "We begin with this. You work this problem and I will watch steps."

Heath could feel Lagoona giggling as she watched them. He bent over the problem and got to work. He was nervous. Really nervous. Abbey was practically leaning over him watching every mark his pencil made. Whenever he picked his eyes up he could see little snowflakes fluttering in front of him then melting away before they touched his skin. He must have been blushing because when he looked over at Lagoona she looked like she was trying not to laugh. Doing this around Abbey's friends was torture. Heath just felt lucky the others were preoccupied and weren't really paying attention to them.

He was trying really hard to focus on the math but little things kept distracting him. Abbey's hair would fall over her shoulder, he could feel her breath just barely on his face as she watched him working, her smell. Why did ghouls have to smell so good?

After forcing himself, and reforcing himself to focus on the problem he finally finished it. He showed it to Abbey but she only made a face.

"Flame retardants...that bad?" He slumped in his chair.

"It's not terrible. You make many mistakes but you kept changing answers. Watch" She erased the errors and slowly worked through the problem. "Each time you get through the step you change your mind. This is where you are messing up." She handed the pencil back to Heath once the problem was finished.

Heath looked at the problem again and then back at Abbey. "So you're saying?"

Lagoona leaned over. "She's sayin' not to think about it. Just go with your gut, mate."

Abbey smiled and nodded. "Yes. Go with the gut. Now to next problem-and this time, no changing answers."

Heath smiled back at Abbey and began working the second problem. Each time he tried to change an answer; Abbey touched his hand to stop him. Then she would shake her head and he would keep going. One on one Abbey contact? He should have asked her to tutor him sooner. Normally if she'd touched him he probably would have caught fire but he was focused on the problem in front of him and he stayed cool. It didn't hurt that he was with the queen of cool.

He made it all the way through the problem without changing his answers once. He remembered that morning when he had changed his answer on the board. He was over thinking it. If he had just gone with his gut like Abbey said, he would have gotten it right. He showed his answer to Abbey and she smiled. He liked making her smile. Her bottom fangs would poke up and her eyes would light up and glisten just like her skin.

They did a few more problems from the book before the bell rang to end class. Heath looked up at the clock. "Aw man. I haven't even touched the homework yet."

Abbey gathered her things and stood up. "It's no problem. You come to Bloodgood's tonight. We finish."

Heath swallowed. Bloodgood's? But on the upside Abbey wanted him to go over. Gah, no over thinking Burns. She just wants to study. "Sure. Scorchin! I'll head over after detention." Heath walked with Abbey and Lagoona to the door then waved as they went in separate directions to their lockers.

-Cleo-

Cleo and the ghouls slipped into study howl as one unit. They had spent the whole time from locker to desk whispering about their plan. Cleo knew they needed to strike quickly and while the entire school was watching-so it had to be at lunch, in the creepateria. Since Toralei had a tendency to show up unannounced at the worst moment they tried to be as quiet with their plan as possible. Since Ghoulia didn't have study howl with them they had to rough out the plan and text her what they came up with.

Cleo knew if Deuce was there he would be telling her this wasn't a good idea. Then again Deuce wasn't the one with his bottom in the air in dead languages. Toralei was going to learn you don't mess with a de Nile.

"Alright ladies, what have we got so far?" Cleo leaned over their attack plan.

Clawdeen looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "Toralei, Purrsephone, and Meowlody always hang out at this table on the south end of the creepateria. They usually skip lunch though so they never go through the line." Clawdeen indicated on their handmade map of the creepateria the spot where their target would most likely be set up.

Cleo turned to Draculaura "Alright we know where they'll be. Draculaura?"

Draculaura cleared her throat, "While they're fanging out I will be waiting above them ready with a rotten gargoyle egg."

"Frankie?"

Frankie sparked her bolts. "When Draculaura is ready I'll create an electrical disturbance in the creepateria so they'll be distracted."

"Then I drop the egg!" Draculaura nodded.

"So not only will they stink but the electricity will frizz their fur!" Clawdeen laughed "Trust me."

"Perfect! We'll just run it by Ghoulia." Cleo gathered their papers and photographed them with her iCoffin. "There. I just sent her the plans."

Frankie leaned back in her chair. "Man last night was crazy. Holt told me the Ghastly Groove is going to be closed for a while."

Clawdeen was tapping her nails on the table. "Is there any way for them to prove it was Toralei? I mean we all know she did it, but didn't they have security cameras or anything?"

"I heard them say that Toralei never left the booth she was in. I guess they didn't catch Purrsephone dropping the disco ball." Draculaura slumped against Clawdeen. "That was such a great club. We'll have to find somewhere else to fang out for a while."

Cleo's iCoffin buzzed and Ghoulia's picture flashed on screen. Cleo picked it up and started tapping on the screen. She read the message to herself. "Ghoulia says the plan should work but she says we should just let it go. Can you believe that? First Deuce, now Ghoulia!"

Frankie was flipping through her Monster Beat. "Nothing in The Oracle about pranks."

Clawdeen grabbed the magazine from Frankie. "Those things are gonna rot your brain. Either way Toralei has got to be taught a lesson."

Draculaura nudged Clawdeen. "Aw look. Abbey and Heath are studying together."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Don't even get me started on all that."

As the ghouls got ready to go over the plan one last time the bell rang. Cleo stood first. "Alright ghouls. Let's go get in place."

The four of them all parted to prepare. Cleo made her way to the creepateria.

Deuce stepped out in front of her without warning. Ghoulia was behind him. Cleo sneered. "You two just don't understand. If we keep letting Toralei go on unchecked she's just going to get worse."

Deuce threw his arms out and huffed. "And you think she's not going to come back at you with another prank after this?"

"Hhhruuuuuunnngh" Wheezed Ghoulia. Which meant: "It's a vicious cycle, Cleo. She strikes, you strike back, she strikes double, you strike triple. Someone will get hurt."

Cleo scoffed and walked passed them. "You just don't get it. If you aren't going to help then just stay out of the way!" Cleo stormed off toward the creepateria.

-Toralei-

After drama Toralei was surprised that Dougey wanted to walk her to her freakynomics class. They had talked a bit about the play but then Dougey started talking about his family and what it was like being in the pack. Toralei could appreciate the pack mentality, as long as she was the alpha. Like with Purrsephone and Meowlody, who were walking behind them, whispering. When they got to freakynomics Dougey went off to whatever class he had and left Toralei facing two very curious kitties.

Meowlody purred. "So, Dougey, huh? You spent all of drama with him."

Toralei pushed her hair out of her eyes. "So? I needed someone to read with."

Purrsephone leaned on Meowlody. "So? You usually read with us." The twins looked at each other slyly.

Toralei backed into the classroom. "So you two were fighting. I didn't want to interrupt." She slipped into a seat with two on either side of it, which the twins slipped into. Freakynomics wasn't terrible but it had a bit of math involved that Toralei could live without. Sure she could do math. She was actually pretty good in it ever since she was forced to go to math camp, but unlike Purrsephone, she did not want to nourish the talent.

The twins looked to each other again then Meowlody leaned toward Toralei. "We think you like him."

Toralei gritted her teeth. Sure they were her best ghouls but she wasn't sure what she thought of Dougey and she didn't need anyone overhearing them and starting rumors. She just made sort of a low growling sound until the twins expressions changed.

"What would it matter if I did like him?"

Purrsephone bit her lip. "Well, Toralei. He's in the pack with Clawd right? They aren't exactly your biggest fans."

Toralei leaned against the back of her seat. No. They weren't.

They made it through freakynomics painlessly and were glad they had lunch next. Once the rest of the class had filed out they exited and made their way to the creepateria and their usual table. Clawdeen, Frankie, and Cleo were sitting with their plates yapping about something. Toralei guessed Cleo had gotten over the little prank she had pulled in dead languages.

The three werecats perched themselves on the table and observed the unlife of Monster High. The creepateria was the pulse of the school. It was only right that Toralei oversee things here. Dougey and the other werewolves filtered into the room. Toralei almost waved but then she recalled what Purrsephone had said before.

"Do you really think they would tell him not to hang out with me?"

The twins looked at their feet.

"Great" She looked back at the pack and paused. "Wait a second. Clawd is there...where's-"

At that moment the lights right above them all flashed then burst. Toralei's fur was standing on end and her tail was puffed. Her hair looked like a puff ball. The twins looked even sillier with their long hair frizzed out. As the lights popped and their corner of the creepateria went dark, Toralei heard a crack and a splat behind her as rotten goo sprayed all three of them. A pungent stench overwhelmed her sensitive senses and Purrsephone bent over the table and retched on the floor. All three were yowling as the rest of the creepateria laughed.

Toralei was seething with rage. She looked over at the fearleading table and Cleo was smirking. Draculaura was with them now. They were laughing while Cleo waved to Toralei.

The werecats climbed down from the table and walked the length of the creepateria with all the monsters pointing and laughing at them. As they passed the werewolves Dougey stepped out of the pack. "Toralei are you-" She put her hand out to stop him and growled as she, Purrsephone, and Meowlody left the creepateria and headed for the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Falling Down

-Heath-

Heath spent lunch running laps on the track because he would be missing practice that evening. He spent the whole 30 minute break just trying to clear his head. He thought about the meet on Friday. He thought about clawculus. He thought about Abbey. The more he tried not to think the more he thought about. What if he said something stupid? What if he set her stuff on fire? What if he freaked out and burnt Bloodgood's house down? He kept running until he was only thinking about the track.

Heath was Monster High's best runner. Well as long as it wasn't a full moon, he was. He had Physical Deaducation after lunch so he just stayed on the track and kept running. His father suggested Heath try sports when he was in middle school. He thought it would be a way to help Heath learn control. He also thought it would be a good outlet for all of Heath's energy. Heath was good at most sports but he really excelled in track.

He was both excited and nervous about the track meet on Friday. It was the championship track and field meet for all the regional monster schools. Which meant there would be some elemental school teams there. If his parents did show they would probably spend the whole time talking to those parents. What if they started schmoozing with the principals or coaches?

Heath had been selected to represent Monster High for the 100, 200, and triple jump. He was confident that he would do well, but he was less confident that he would make it to the meet. He just had to pass that test and stay out of Bloodgood's office until Friday.

Before he knew it Phys Dead was over.

Heath was able to get through the rest of the day without incident. Now all he had left was detention with Purrsephone between him and an evening studying with Abbey.

He stepped into the classroom reserved for detention and took his seat next to Purrsephone, who was checking her manicure. Mr. Hack was sleeping at the desk so Heath pulled out his biteology so he could focus on clawculus later. Heath was chewing on his thumbnail and scribbling into his notebook when Purrsephone finally finished primping.

"What on earth are you doing?" She idly braided the white stripe in her hair as she watched him scribbling.

"Biteology. Stuck here till four, might as well be productive." He shrugged and returned to his work.

Purrsephone's eyes grew larger and her ears perked. "Who are you and what have you done with burn boy?"

Heath laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. If you can take a clawculus class without your sister, then I can do my homework."

She wrinkled her nose and leaned back. "Fair enough."

Heath turned to her, sniffing the air. "Do you smell that?"

Purrsephone sat perfectly straight and her eyes darted around. "Smell what?"

Heath leaned toward her, the smell got stronger. "You stink!" He covered his nose and moved back quickly. "Oh boy do you stink!"

Purrsephone slapped his books onto the floor. She crossed her arms and huffed to herself. "You can thank the fearleading squad for that. They dropped a rotten gargoyle egg on us in the creepateria."

"Hey!" Heath could feel the fire growing. He'd held it together all day the last thing he needed was to go off in detention. "This is what I meant before. Sometimes you seem cool, and then you just end up proving everyone right." Heath picked his books up off of the floor and got back to his work.

Purrsephone bit her lip and the silence held for a while before she broke it. "What do you mean "proving everyone right"?"

Heath stared at her blankly. "You're kidding, right?"

She cast her eyes down.

"You ghouls think you're just playing pranks but the things you do are just mean. I mean I like a prank as much as the next monster but that's like spring loaded worms or snakes in a locker. Or a hand buzzer, or whoopee cushions. The things you and your sister do with Toralei...someone could get hurt." He thought for a second. "I got hurt! Have you ever been turned into rock? It's not fun."

She played with her hair while she thought about what he had said. "I'm not trying to hurt people."

Heath scoffed and gathered his things together. "Maybe you should try harder. I'm gonna go sit over there. Enjoy your stink." He moved to a seat by the window and opened his book again.

Purrsephone grabbed her things and moved to the seat next to Heath.

Heath groaned. "I moved to get away from you. What do you want?"

She played with her hair for a moment. "Do you really think I'm mean?"

Heath closed his book and sighed. "Yes!" He turned to Purrsephone and looked her over. "No. Look, it's not really any of my business but why do you let Toralei boss you around like that? Seems like if you weren't just doing whatever she told you, you wouldn't end up in half the trouble."

Purrsephone stared at her boots. "Meowlody. My sister, she... Well. I love my sister. I don't want to disappoint her. She really likes the chaos Toralei creates. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find some of it fun. But, you're right. Sometimes the things she does are just mean but we end up going along anyway. She's very purrsuasive you know." She moved her hair behind her shoulder. "But I don't think Toralei thinks what she's doing is mean. I think maybe sometimes she gets caught up and doesn't realise."

"If you do why don't you just stop her?"

Purrsephone opened her mouth but didn't speak. Instead she just closed it again and sat back.

An alarm went off on Hack's desk and he chopped it in two with an axe as he jerked awake. "NO TALKING!" He blinked a few times, focusing his eyes. "I mean: Detention is over! Get out!"

Heath's dad was waiting for him outside the school. Heath took a deep breath and headed toward the car.

"Hey dad!"

"Detention Heath? I'm sure I don't have to tell you that your mother isn't happy. She's waiting at the house to talk to you."

Heath sunk into the passenger seat. "Great. Oh! I can't! You need to take me to Headmistress Bloodgood's."

His father's eyebrow lifted quizzically. "The principal's house, son?"

"I got a tutor. In clawculus. I'm supposed to meet her like..five minutes ago." Heath checked his watch and clasped his head in his hands.

"Enough dramatics, Heath. Why are you meeting a tutor at the Headmistress's house?"

"She's an exchange student. She stays with Bloodgood during the week."

"This is really for tutoring? This isn't just some plan to get out of getting yelled at with some side bonus of seeing a pretty ghoul?" His dad eyed him suspiciously.

"No! No dad, really. I mean sure she's one cute ghoul, with the most beautiful purple eyes you've ever seen. And she's smart and strong and she can snowboard like nobody's business. And her skin. It sparkles like fine snow. "

"Diamond dust."

Heath snapped out of his Abbey thoughts. "Huh?"

His dad shifted the car and turned it around toward Bloodgood's. "Ice crystals. Ground level clouds of tiny ice crystals. They sparkle in the light. They call that effect diamond dust. So you and miss diamond dust are going to do clawculus?"

Heath laughed. "Dad, if I was gonna ditch mom to scam on girls, would I do it at the principal's house?"

They pulled up into Bloodgood's driveway. "Yeah yeah, just keep that in mind when you and your smart, beautiful, strong tutor are working. Now I got to go calm down your mother."

Heath grinned at his father and stepped out of the car. "I'll call when we're done. Thanks dad! Oh and can you tell her I'm trying?"

Heath watched his dad drive off then turned to the headmistress's house. It was only four, so it was still pretty light outside. The house was tall and dark, with a deep purple color and black trim. It had high pointy ceilings and tall windows with swirly iron over them. Heath let out a long whistle and stepped up to the door, ringing the bell.

The door latch clicked and the door creaked open. Bloodgood looked down at a smiling Heath. Her surprise was written clearly on her face. She had on an apron and oven mitts. Heath guessed she was cooking. That or teachers were weirder than he thought when they weren't at school.

"Heath Burns. If you have something to discuss about your academics I would be pleased to see you during school hours."

"Actually, um, I'm here for Abbey." Heath pulled his backpack on his shoulder and tried to look serious.

Bloodgood looked a bit unsettled and turned to call into the house. "Abbey. Why is Heath Burns here?"

Abbey walked over to the door and smiled at Heath. She turned to Bloodgood with a straight face. "He is here for the studying of clawculus. I told him to come after the detention." Abbey stepped in front of Bloodgood and grabbed Heath's arm, pulling him into the house.

Heath smiled sheepishly at the headmistress and simply offered: "You told me to get a tutor."

Bloodgood's mouth stretched and she moaned something in reply.

Abbey pulled Heath to the dining room table where her books were already out. "We study here until dinner time."

Heath gulped. "Dinner? I can't eat dinner here...with the principal."

Abbey sat next to him and pulled out some blank paper. "Nonsense, I do this every day. You will not go without food."

He looked back toward the kitchen as he put his books on the table. "Are you sure? Is she even ok with this?"

Abbey opened his clawculus book and found where they had left off. "Is fine. Here. Problem."

Heath's head was spinning. It was clear to him he had absolutely no control over the situation and had somehow gotten himself into eating a meal with his principal. He had been hoping that he and Abbey would be alone.

They managed to get all the way through the homework and the meal without Heath doing anything catastrophic. He just answered any questions politely and quickly, but there weren't many. Just some pleasantries about how his parents were doing, how they studying went, that sort of thing. After dinner he texted his dad to come pick him up. He and Abbey waited on the steps in front of the house.

It was seven now and the sun had set. The stars were beginning to come out. Abbey stretched her legs out and looked up at the sky. Heath was sitting hugging his knees. Whenever he looked at her it was like he forgot how to speak. He just bit his lip and stared at the grass. The way her skin sparkled in the starlight made him think of what his dad said before. Diamond Dust. It was true. It looked like someone had painted Abbey with a million little diamonds.

He scooted down so he was on the same step as Abbey and sat as close as he had the courage to. "Abbey I-"

"Stars are very pretty." She kept watching the sky. She looked a bit...what was that word. Kind of sad, but not really, more lonely. Ah! Forlorn. She looked forlorn. "Same stars as home."

Heath looked up at the stars. "You and your family are really close, huh?"

Abbey smiled and looked at him. "One house, big family. Very close."

Heath laughed. "I guess with family all around you even when you're on a big mountain you don't really get lonely."

She nodded. "Is very different here. In city, surrounded by people, but still can get lonely."

Heath nudged her with his shoulder. "Well you've got your friends." He was talking to her and he wasn't screwing it up. He better strike while the iron was hot. "I got an idea! Tomorrow we can study at my house."

Abbey smiled warmly at him. He felt the nape of his neck spark like a flint. "I would like this. Tomorrow. Yes."

Heath jumped up and let himself go a little. His hair turned into bright flames. "Scorchin!" He held out his hand to help Abbey up and then saw his dad turn the corner. His hair extinguished itself. "Aw, my dad's here. I gotta go."

Abbey told him goodbye and waved from the steps. Heath was beaming when he got into the car.

"Man you weren't kidding. That ghoul sparkles. How was "studying" tonight?" He jabbed Heath with his elbow.

Heath swatted the elbow away. "Geeze dad. It went fine. I invited her over tomorrow. To study."

"Gotta run it by your mom but I think it'll be fine."

-Cleo-

Cleo found herself that afternoon back at the Headmistress's office. Only this time it wasn't for a tardy. She opened the door and stepped inside to see Toralei and the werecat twins standing in front of Bloodgood's desk. "Headmistress, you wanted to see me?"

Bloodgood stood with her hands behind her back. She did not look happy. "Miss de Nile. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about what happened in the creepateria today."

Cleo straightened her back and put on her best negotiating face. She was determined to take control of this situation. "You mean the lights freaking out? It was pretty scary, headmistress. I don't know how it happened."

Bloodgood watched Cleo carefully. Toralei and the twins looked like they were ready to scratch her eyes out.

"What about the egg!" Toralei blurted.

Cleo blinked innocently. "Egg? Is that what fell on you? I thought maybe someone had tripped when the lights went out."

Meowlody growled "It was her, we know it was her!"

"Cleo?" Bloodgood fixed her head to her shoulders and stepped around the desk.

Cleo stayed calm and kept her eyes on Toralei. "I swear, headmistress, I never moved from my table." She arched her brow. "Did you see me move?"

Toralei clenched her fist tightly, digging her nails into her hand. "No."

Cleo turned to Bloodgood. "There, you see? So I don't know where these baseless accusations are coming from."

Meowlody started to say something about the Ghastly Groove but Toralei dug her heel into Meowlody's foot.

Bloodgood tapped her foot on the cold tiles as she thought. "Ladies, I don't know what is going on here, but it stops here. Since we have no proof of any wrong doing my hands are tied. I suggest if you have a problem that goes beyond blind accusations, either consult a counselor or bring it to me. Until then I would like you four to be on your best behavior."

The four left the office. Toralei stopped walking once they had made a good distance from the door. "Look, princess. You may think this is over, but you picked the wrong kitty to play with." With that the three werecats walked away.

Deuce met Cleo at the steps leaving Monster High.

"Hey babe." He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked off to his car. "What did Bloodgood want?"

"Ugh. Just Toralei and the twins trying to get me in trouble for what happened in the creepateria. As if. That plan was flawless."

He held the passenger car door for her. "Cleo see this is what I was talking about before. You can't keep messing with Toralei. It's like she doesn't have that little voice in her head to tell her it's not ok to do things. Someone is going to get hurt if you keep this up."

Cleo crossed her arms and huffed to herself. She decided not to tell Deuce about Toralei's little warning.

Deuce took his place in the driver's seat. He rested his hands on the wheel. "One more thing, Cleo." He turned and met her eyes. "No more stare. I'm cutting you off. I just can't take it anymore. When you were late today. Cleo..." He moved and stared into the distance. "Cleo if I lost you I don't think I could handle it. I know that you feel like you need to see my eyes even for a second sometimes, but I just don't think it's worth the consequences. You don't need to see my eyes to know I can see you." He pulled her close and held her. "I can see you better than anyone, but my eyes have nothing to do with it."

She held onto him and touched his cheek. "Deuce, I..." She pulled him in and kissed him softly. As they parted she rested her head on his chest. "I understand. Don't take me home yet. I just want to stay with you awhile."

-Toralei-

Toralei and the twins left Bloodgood's office in a huff. Purrsephone had detention for her outburst with Heath that morning so that left Meowlody and Toralei to figure out retaliation on their own. Just as good, really. Purrsephone was really being a bit of a downer. She had received a few texts from Dougey asking if she was ok but she hadn't replied yet. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved with someone who was close to Clawd Wolf.

Toralei and Meowlody stayed by the fountain in the front courtyard and watched Cleo and Deuce walking toward the parking lot. "Hmm. Do you remember what she said earlier."

Meowlody was playing balance beam on the lip of the fountain. "I'm a stuck up bitch?"

Toralei laughed. "No. She said the lights going off was scary. That reminded me. Isn't our little mummy majesty afraid of the dark?"

Meowlody jumped down and sat close to Toralei. "You have a plan?"

"You know...I think I do." Toralei grinned slyly.

"Absolutely not!" Purrsephone balked at the plan as Toralei and Meowlody happily explained it to her.

Meowlody's ears drooped. "What do you mean? It's the perfect plan!"

Toralei twitched her tail. She was getting annoyed by Purrsephone's insubordination. "Look. It's just a harmless prank. Cleo's scared of the dark, she's not going to get hurt."

"You two do what you want. I'm not going to be a part of this." Purrsephone threw up her hands and started walking away.

Toralei stopped Meowlody from following her. "Let her go. This is gonna be fine. Cleo won't be messing with us anymore after this."

That Wednesday went uneventfully. Toralei and Meowlody waited patiently for their plan to be put into place. At the end of the day they waited around the corner from Cleo's locker. Toralei positioned herself concealed by one of the support beams along the wall. When Cleo finished putting her things away in her locker Toralei called out to her in her best Deuce voice.

"Babe! Can you come over to the water fountain you have got to see this!"

Cleo rolled her eyes and headed toward Toralei and Meowlody unawares.

As soon as she cleared the corner, Meowlody shoved her through an open door to the catacombs. She managed to slip Cleo's phone out of its holster and they slammed the door shut. Toralei used her claws to lock the door. They pulled a heavy trash can in front of the door.

Once finished they casually exited the hallway.

"Oh man did you see her face?" Meowlody laughed as she handed the phone to Toralei.

Toralei smirked and turned the phone off, dropping it in a trashcan on their way out the door. "Did you use that amulet I gave you to put out all the lights?"

"Of course I did, Toralei. You can count on me."

"Purrfect" The two left campus together as dismissal bell rang, leaving Cleo alone in the catacombs, in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Catacombs

-Cleo-

Cleo fell hard on the cold stone ground. She couldn't see the nose on her face. She heard soft rumbles and faint drips from stalactites. This was wrong. There were usually lights down here. Cleo wasn't entirely fond of the catacombs on the best of days but here in the dark she could feel her skin crawling. Or was there something crawling on her skin? She began to panic. She softly spoke to herself "Get it together Cleo...it's just a little dark. Dark never hurt anyone." She screamed as she felt something fuzzy brush her hand. Then she remembered she'd brought a fuzzy capped pen to school. It must have fallen from her pocket.

Cleo curled her knees to her chest and tried to breathe slowly. The door must be close. All they had done was just toss her in. So all she had to do was turn around and walk forward. She gathered her strength and stood. There was nothing to hold onto so she was a bit wobbly to start. She slowly stumbled forward until she tripped over some steps. "I'm ok...I'm ok. I just need to get a little further."

She climbed the steps and finally felt the door in front of her. She let out a small relieved laugh and grasped the knob. It only turned a moment before the lock caught. Cleo jiggled the knob harder. Nothing happened. Her breath sped up. She could feel her heart pounding. No. It couldn't be locked. She was panicking now, pulling the knob and slamming her fist against the door. "NO!"

This was not happening. This was not ok. She stepped back to the first step and braced herself. She ran forward and slammed her body against the door. She fell to the ground and grabbed her shoulder. It didn't budge. She couldn't get out that way. She swallowed hard.

Cleo managed to get herself back up and slowly back down the steps, there were only four but it felt like they were 10 feet high in the dark. She inched forward when she got to level ground. The catacombs had a nasty habit of twisting paths and sudden drop offs. If she was lucky, she might be close to Operetta's lair. Sound carries though. Even if she could hear Operetta she could get lost trying to find her in the dark. In any case she couldn't hear a peep. Operetta being down here wasn't likely. Maybe when the lights went out she'd left to get it fixed.

Cleo called out a few times but her words fell on nothing but their own echo. She was totally alone. Totally alone in the dark. As her foot went down in front of her she felt it drop. She threw her weight backward and fell on her bottom. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and reached out for it when she pulled it back from the edge. Her fingers brushed her calf and felt torn fibers. Her bandage had been cut. She pulled her fingers back and realized they felt wet. She was cut; she must be bleeding. Cleo hoped nothing down there was attracted to the scent of blood. She felt forward until she found the edge she had almost walked off of. Reaching down, she determined it was definitely not something like steps. If she hadn't thrown herself back she would have fallen in and suffered much worse than a cut. She decided though significantly less dignified it would be safer to explore on all fours instead of groping the darkness and falling into a bottomless pit or some sort of stench bog.

Cleo crawled until her arms and legs were too tired to keep going. She had no idea how long she'd been crawling. She had no idea what direction she was going. She had no idea if anyone would even find her. After going a few more feet she finally stopped. Her arms and legs were trembling. She curled herself up again and cried softly.

-Heath-

Heath spent most of Wednesday on Cloud 9. He kept his nose clean so nothing would keep him from his study date with Abbey that night. They even spent study howl together again working on his test prep. Sometimes when he looked at her while she worked the glistening of her skin reminded him of the night before when they were stargazing. Then she would ask if he understood the problem and he would realise he spaced out. He even managed to get Cleo's permission to eat lunch at their table. He told himself tonight he would work up the nerve to ask her if they could be more than just study bloodies.

He finally made it to practice. Just a few laps then a night with Abbey was all his.

While stretching by the bleachers he spotted Deuce pacing nervously. Heath jogged over to him. "Dude, what's up? You look like a caged animal."

Deuce tried to relax. "I haven't heard from Cleo since last period."

Heath side-eyed him and nudged him with his arm. "You two didn't have a repeat of the other night after class did you?"

Deuce looked confused then realised he was talking about stoning Cleo. "No! Whoa, dude. No. I'm really careful about that. She usually sees me before practice and texts me and stuff but I haven't heard anything from her and her phone just goes to voicemail when I call it. I'm getting really worried."

Heath shrugged. "Maybe her battery just died and she went out with the ghouls?"

Deuce shook his head. "No. I texted Ghoulia and Frankie. No one has seen her."

Heath's shoulders dropped. "Ok well. So do you wanna skip practice and ask around for her?"

Deuce relaxed and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks man."

Heath puffed out his chest and rubbed his nose. "Hey, no big. Let's go find your ghoulfriend."

The two headed back toward the school asking any monster they saw on the way. As they approached the doors into the building, Purrsephone came running after them.

"Heath! Heath!" She grabbed her knees and caught her breath. "I have to tell you something."

Deuce eyed her through his shades and Heath gave him a quick shrug. "What's new, pussycat?"

She stood and rolled her eyes. "Cute. No really it's important." She shifted her feet and dropped her eyes when she looked at Deuce. "You can't let her know I told you. Toralei trapped Cleo in the catacombs."

Every snake on Deuce's head hissed violently. "What?!"

Purrsephone held her hands up. "I didn't have anything to do with it. I don't know which entrance she used but I know she said she had a charm or something that she could use to put out all the lights. She's in the dark down there."

Deuce looked like he was about to explode. Heath stepped between them to calm him down. "Hang on man she can't have been there for long lets just go look for her." He turned to Purrsephone. "Thanks." He gently knocked her arm with his fist before leading Deuce away.

Her face flushed quickly and she twitched her tail. "Don't mention it...really." She called out as they walked off.

"Dude, I swear, when I get my hands on Toralei-"

"Hey, ease up. Let's find Cleo first and make sure she's ok. Look there, that leads to the catacombs doesn't it?" Heath pointed to a stone door on the side of the school. He and Deuce pulled the old door open and stared into the blackness before them.

"No lights at all. We better be careful." Deuce shook his head. He must have been thinking about how scared Cleo must be.

"Hey," Heath's hair lit up and his eyes turned gold. "I got this."

Heath and Deuce descended into the darkness, Heath lighting the path as they went.

"Your light is helping, dude, but it's still wicked hard to see down here." Deuce stayed behind Heath to not block the light. He called for Cleo a few times but the echo made things difficult. They received no reply.

Heath stared at his clenched fist and concentrated for a moment. "Well. Lets see if I can do anything about that." He closed his eyes and his flame went out. They stood in darkness for a moment before Heath's whole body began to glow a soft orange. As Deuce watched, Heath exploded into a white light. His entire body was on fire.

"Hah! YES! How's that for control!" He shouted to the roof. He looked like a full fledged elemental. They could see everything stretching out before them. No Cleo, they would have to go further.

Heath could see the sconces on the wall and shot balls of fire to each, relighting them. Now the hallway was fully lit again. Once the light was restored Heath closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Now that was cool. It's a good thing I'm wearing shades, man. How about you change back and we can keep going?" Deuce kept a distance, not wanting to get scorched by Heath's fire.

Heath opened his eyes to find he was still white hot. "Ok so maybe going back isn't as easy. I'll try again." He closed his eyes and tried to focus. What was it Abbey said? Go with your gut. Don't overthink it. He was hot. He needed to cool down. Put out the fire. What is cool? Abbey is cool. Ice cold. Ok. Think about Abbey. The necklace keeps her cold. Abbey's neck. Abbey's lips.

"Whoa, dude! You're getting brighter! Can't you turn it off?"

Whoops. Ok maybe don't think about Abbey.

Heath thought about running. Clearing his mind. He took a deep breath and felt the fire fade. He looked down the hallway and back at Deuce. "Let's go find your ghoul."

"When did you learn how to do that?" Deuce caught up with him.

"First time. I mean, I've seen my parents do it. Pretty scorchin huh?" As they walked Heath shot fireballs to the next wall fixtures, relighting the catacombs as they searched.

"So what's up with you and Purrsephone? I thought you liked Abbey."

Heath laughed. Him and Purrsephone? No way! "I do like Abbey. A lot, actually. In fact I have a date with her tonight. Well, a study date." He thought about Purrsephone a moment. "Purrsephone isn't so bad. She's actually a pretty cool cat. It's just Toralei gets her into all these crazy situations."

"Well it looks like she's not following so blindly now. So another date with Abbey, huh. how is that going?". Deuce nudged him.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out for real tonight. Maybe we can double date?"

Duece looked out into the darkness. "I hope we find her soon."

They called for Cleo up and down passageways, slowly lighting the catacombs as they went. In between rock formations, through rusty gates, and around firebreathing creatures they travelled further into the dank, dark passageways. Deuce was looking pretty worried by now. They had travelled very far and still no sign of Cleo.

As they turned a corner they heard a soft noise. When Heath cast his light on the nearest torch she came into view. Huddled with her knees to her chest and shaking with fear, softly moaning a sob was Cleo.

"Cleo!" Deuce ran as fast as he could and scooped her up into his arms. He sat her down on some rocks that formed something that could pass for a chair. Her eyes were still shut tight, Heath figured she was still adjusting to the light.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, her mascara had run and streaked her face. She must have been crying for a while. "Deuce? How did you find me?"

He wiped tears from her cheek and held her tightly. "Heath helped me. The lights are out all over, he's been turning them back on."

Heath began to wave but then turned away, he figured she wouldn't really want him to see her like this. "You ok, Cleo?"

Heath felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Cleo looking up at him a bit sheepishly. "Thank you. I don't know how much longer I could have taken being down here."

Heath patted her on the shoulder and smiled. Deuce noticed the dried blood on her leg and insisted on carrying her out of the catacombs.

As they exited the catacombs and returned to the surface, practice was ending. Deuce carried Cleo over to one of the medical trainer students to check out her leg injury. Heath rejoined the rest of the track team to explain why they had missed practice.

Clawd shook his head and pulled out his iCoffin. "I better let Draculaura and Clawdeen know." He walked off as he made his calls.

Romulus let out a long whitsle. "Man that Toralei is bad news."

Heath nodded in agreement. Dougey shifted on his heel uncomfortably.

"I'm sure she didn't realise Cleo would be that scared. She was just pulling another prank. Haven't they been pranking each other lately?"

Heath couldn't help it, his head caught fire again. "Dude, Toralei...she's evil. I can't believe you're sticking up for her. She knew Cleo would freak out. I mean she blacked out the entire catacombs!"

Romulus eyed Dougey. "What's up with you lately, man? Don't tell me you actually like that ghoul."

Dougey shrugged. "I dunno, she just doesn't seem that bad. We've been kind of hangin' out in drama."

Heath checked the time. "I gotta burn. Bro, take our word for it. Stay away from that ghoul."

Heath arrived home with barely enough time to change into something not stinking of catacombs and see the note that his parents would once again be working late. Scorchin'. He had just pulled a clean-well mostly clean-shirt over his head when the doorbell rang. One quick pause to check his hair before he opened the door. There she was. Abbey.

"Abbey! Right on time! Come on in." He held the door open for her and she stepped in, surveying the room.

"This is nice family room. Where is family?"

"Heh, well. My parents work late a lot. So it's just us. I can't really offer a nice dinner like we had at Bloodgood's but we can have something delivered or maybe after we study we could maybe go out? Maybe? My treat?"

"Sounds good. Now where are we studying?" Abbey smiled and waited for Heath's direction.

Heath fumbled a bit, all this trying not to get flustered was flustering him. "In the kitchen. There's a little breakfast nook where I do my homework."

Abbey set her things down on the table and slid into the booth of the nook. Heath scooted in next to her. As he pulled out his clawculus book some of the pamphlets his mother had given him fell out of his bag and onto the table.

Abbey's icy hand picked up the pamphlets and she looked at them with concern on her face. "You are not liking Monster High?"

Heath gingerly snatched the pamphlets from her and shoved them in his bag. "No! No. I think Monster High is the beastly place around! My mom thinks I'm not serious and can't control my powers. She wants me to change schools." He laughed nervously. "She's kind of breathing down my neck about it pretty hard."

Abbey nodded and opened her book. "Well, parents want best for children. Perhaps if you focus more. Like with the clawculus. You focus, you do well." She smiled and her fangs sparkled. Could there be a better ghoul out there? Nope, not likely.

Heath grinned as big as anything and scooted a little closer to her, opening his book to the proper page. His voice cracked a bit, the way it did whenever he was excited. "Yeah. Yeah! You're right! When Deuce and I got Cleo out of the catacombs I lit my whole body up like pow!" He made and explosion gesture and added some choice sound effects with it. "I was totally in control and the whole catacombs were brighter than daylight!"

"Is good you find Cleo. We were very worried about her." Abbey banged her hands on the table and it shook. "That Toralei is not very nice."

"Yeah, I mean I can appreciate a good prank, but this thing with her and Cleo is getting pretty rough." Heath rubbed his neck. "So Abbey. I was thinking. I've had a good time..studying with you and all." He was getting nervous, keep it cool, Heathster. Cool like Abbey. Abbey likes cool.

Before he could try to say any more he felt the chill of Abbey's lips brush his cheek. Time slowed down and he felt her icy cool breath against his face. It was like fresh mint chewing gum. He felt ice crystals on his cheek but they melted as quickly as they formed.

"I am liking it too." She grinned bashfully at him and picked up her pencil.

Heath felt the flame at the base of his neck. He grinned right back at her and grabbed his homework. The sooner they finished it the more time they'd have to fang out later.

Heath finished his homework in record time, and he actually got the answers right! He ordered a pizza and joined Abbey on the couch in the family room.

"Pizza should be here in thirty minutes or less!" He tossed himself down on the couch and handed Abbey the T.V. remote. "We have satellite so you can pretty much find anything you want on T.V."

Abbey took the remote and surfed the channels, not finding anything particular to watch. Heath caught glimpse of the Wailing Wonders latest music video and nearly jumped forward.

"Hang on hang on, go back! That's the Wailing Wonders latest single!"

Abbey side-eyed Heath curiously and shrugged, turning back to the channel.

The all ghoul group belted out their tune on a stage in between footage of some love story type deal. As music videos go it was nothing special, but they both were pretty into the song. Heath played air guitar along with the music and Abbey nodded her head with the beat. Heath playfully leaned backward over Abbey's lap during his brilliant guitar solo. She laughed gently pushed him off of her. When the song ended some other music video played but they weren't particularly interested. Abbey turned the volume down, letting it play on as background noise.

"That song was good. I have not heard of these Wailing Wonders. Do they have many records?"

"Do they?!" Heath jumped up and grabbed Abbey's hand pulling her toward his room. "Oh man! Come on, we got to get you educated!"

They stopped at his door and he ran in first, motioning for her to wait. He shoved as many dirty clothes as he could out of sight and tried to clean up anything he wouldn't want her to see. He opened the door and waved her in eagerly. "You can sit over on the bed if you want."

Abbey moved slowly, unsure of what exactly Heath was up to. Heath was too focused on finding all his Wailing Wonders CDs and things to realise that dragging a girl into his bedroom looked an awful lot like he had other plans.

He found his CDs and spun around, sitting next to Abbey on the bed. He handed her the CDs one at a time. "Alright this is the first one, it's a pretty righteous debut album. Here is the second one, my favorite. And here is their latest one, with the track we just heard on T.V. You can borrow them if you want. Want me to put one on now?" Once he had finally stopped talking long enough to get a breath in he realised how close he was to her. Their legs touched and he had leaned to where their faces were only inches apart.

Then he caught her eyes.

The clear purple that sparkled like every other part of her. He felt the spark at the back of his neck as those eyes pulled him in closer. He was almost sure she would push him back or stop him altogether. Instead her eyes slowly closed and her glistening lips parted, her little tusks peeking at the sides of her mouth. All or nothing, Heathster.

Time slowed down again. It liked to do that when Abbey's lips were involved, he figured. As their lips touched the clash of warm and cool washed over them both. Heath figured it was like those old mint and chocolate patty commercials where suddenly you were on a glacier or something like that after just one bite. Well whatever it was like, it made his lips tingle. Abbey returned the kiss softly at first, then grabbed his neck and pulled him closer.

There was no stopping the flame now. Heath's hair caught and flickered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tasted her icy lips.

-Toralei-

Toralei spent most of the evening hiding away from accusations and name calling following her teensy little prank on the princess of pain. She had gotten a text from Meowlody that some of the guys on the track team had been bad mouthing her to Dougey. Spectra's blog wasn't making her look particularly good either with round the clock reports on the prank war and articles about what could be done to stop the menace. As if she was the only one in on it. She was getting as good as she was giving and if Cleo had left well enough alone, none of it would even be happening.

She had retreated to her fav booth at Gory's All Fright Diner and was hoping Val and Cupid would be meeting there. She was really liking Dougey and didn't want a few thick headed jocks turning him against her. She needed insurance. Who better to get it from than two masters of love.

She picked at her vanilla creme frappuccino and texted Meowlody while she waited. She didn't know what was up with Purrsephone lately. Every now and then that kitty would start getting an itch to be something she wasn't and Toralei just couldn't figure her out. The three of them were like sisters, weren't they? Well the twins were, obviously, but they were the closest thing to family Toralei really had.

Her ears twitched at the diner's bell ringing as someone walked in. Toralei would know those fancy shoes anywhere. Valentine had arrived. She listened carefully as he walked across the diner and settled into a booth in one of the darker corners of the place. She figured it wouldn't be long before everyone's favorite love guru would be joining him.

Ding! Ding!

Gotcha.

A pair of suspicious sounding stilettos scurried over to the booth Valentine had settled into. Toralei hated to crash their party. Ok, well. No, not really. She didn't care. She swished her hips over to the booth and leaned in, interrupting their greeting kiss.

"Hey there, lovers. Got a second?"

Cupid blushed and stammered. Trying to find some reason for being there.

"Calm down, I'm not here to out your little tryst. I need your help." She propped herself against the booth.

Valentine eyed Toralei suspiciously. "What kind of help, sugar?"

"What kind of advice were you hoping for?" Cupid looked a bit nervous but she was always happy to help a monster in need.

"Can the chatter, sister. I need an arrow."

Cupid's smile faded quickly. "Absolutely not. The last time you got hold of my arrows you turned the whole school upside down!"

Val winced as he recalled that very unfortunate night.

"Yeah well. I'm super duper sorry for all that. Blah blah blah. I really need one."

Val cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Cupid put her hands on her hips, her eyes glowing a bit. She meant business.

"Ugh. Ok look. There's this guy. I really like him." Toralei looked around to make sure no one was listening.

Cupid's face snapped back to her usually happy cheerful self. "Oh that's great, Toralei!" She gave her a sympathetic smile. "But you can't just make someone love you cause you want them to. It doesn't work that way."

"Trust me on that one." Val huffed and sipped from his drink.

Toralei scooted into the booth across from them. "Ok I get that and all, but I think he likes me to. But his friends have it in their heads I'm a bad kitty and are trying to make him believe it too." She sighed. "Look, I wouldn't be wasting my time with you if I didn't think it was important."

Cupid gave her a deadpan stare. "You're such a charmer. I'd like to help, but I can't. If he lets himself be led by others maybe he's not worth her time. Maybe show him the real you and let him decide for himself." Some love ballad from Catty Noir burst from her bag. "Ooh! Abbey's calling. I'll be right back." She kissed Val on the cheek and scurried to the restroom to chat on her phone.

Toralei's ears perked up and she leaned in. "Valentine. Val. How's it going with you two? Smooth sailing?"

Valentine eyed Toralei. "What's your game, pussycat?"

"Get me that arrow, or things won't be so smooth. Got it?"

Val drummed his fingers on the table. He considered the threat for a while. "If I help you, you'll keep our secret?"

Toralei made a zipped motion in front of her lips.

"Meet me by the fountain in the morning."

The next morning Meowlody found Toralei by the fountain with a very pleased look on her face.

"What's up, Toralei? What's got you in such a good mood?" She perched herself next to Toralei.

Toralei reached into her jacket and pulled out the arror just enough so that Meowlody could see the heartshaped tip. "I need you to hold onto this for me."

Meowlody's eyes got big and she reached out for the arrow. "How'd you get that?"

Toralei shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm gonna use it on Dougey later. Those losers think they can talk that way about me, they've got another thing coming." She slipped the arrow to Meowlody, who stuck it safely in her vest. "Just keep it safe till lunch."

Meowlody grinned and pointed subtly to the side. "Speak of the devil." She hopped down and waved to Toralei. "I'll catch you inside."

Dougey smiled at Toralei and crossed the open area in front of the school waving to her. Her heart kind of jumped, but she did her best to look cool as a cucumber. He was just a boy. A werewolf boy. A really cute, buff, werewolf boy. "Hey Dougey. Ready for dress rehearsal today?"

Dougey laughed. "We finished the sets last night so all my work is done. I bet you'll do great though. You're really talented."

She couldn't help but blush a little.

"Oh. I was wondering." He rubbed the back of his neck. "We've got this big track meet Friday. I'm scheduled for shot put. I'd really like it if you came."

She smiled excitedly at him. "Sure."


End file.
